Goodbye
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Just a random little, short one-shot blurb about Scott after Allison's death. One-shot. Complete. Scallison with mentions of Scira.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Teen Wolf.

**Note** : So I've been having a hard time with writing for...quite some time, but after watching Allison die, I _cannot_ get over or accept it. If Crystal wanted to leave, they should have written Allison being forced to leave Beacon Hills or something, but keep her _alive_! At least that would leave it open for fans who wanted her to be able to come back.

This is just a random little blurb that has been floating around in my head. Much shorter than my usual work, for sure, and my first real Teen Wolf fictions.

**Summary**: A little one-shot of Scott trying to deal with Allison's death. My first (posted) attempts at Teen Wolf fanfiction, with canon-pairings.

**Legend** :

**Dream/Flashback**

**POV/Time changes**

_Thoughts/Memories_

"Dialogue"

**(Scott)**

He stands in the empty classroom, numb to his surroundings. He doesn't see the dark of night that fills the room with shadows. He doesn't feel the chill in the air with the seasons shifting more towards Autumn. No, he blinks and the sun shining in the window is almost blinding. He turns his head and can hear the students around him buzzing with countless inane concerns.

He sees Stiles, buzz cut and all, mouth moving. What were they talking about again? He knows, but he can't remember at the moment. Then he watches his best friend turn forward as the teacher calls for the class to begin. Who was teaching, again?

It's not important.

None of it's important.

Only _she_ is important. The beautiful new girl with the long, black hair, and big brown eyes. The beautiful angel that sits behind him, who forgot a _pen_, of all things. He remembers her smiles, her laughter, her kisses and touches.

Turning towards her old desk, he half expects her to be sitting there.

Maybe she'll smile teasingly and throw a joke his way. Maybe she'll give him a gentle, patient look, waiting for him to speak. Maybe her look will be sad. Or angry. He could deal with angry! Really! He's seen angry Argents before, and they're scary as hell, but he'll brave it _happily_!

But...she's not angry...

She's not _there_!

Pushing himself out of the desk, he can _see_ her sitting there! He can _see_ her smile, and hear her voice! He can hear her laughter, see the sparkling in her eyes, watch her shiny, pink-tinted lips (which he can still remember tastes like bubble gum with a hint of cinnamon) pulling back over even white teeth.

But she's _not_ there!

He staggers back, shaking his head, and all of a sudden the room's dark again. The warmth and light are gone.

It's almost ironic, really.

_"It's okay."_

Her voice is echoing in his head and he shakes his head violently, trying to dislodge it. He stumbles back, bumping into a desk that scrapes the ground noisily behind him as he breathes a heavy, agonizing breath, his vision blurring as he brings his hands to his head, _desperately_ trying to block out the sound of her voice.

_"It's okay. It's okay, it's perfect."_

He shakes his head, letting out a shout.

He can't do it! Not again! He can't go through it again!

_"I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I have ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love you."_

He can't breathe... He can't _breathe_!

Letting out an ear splitting scream, he lashed out, gripping the two desks that had been both his _and_ hers, and _throwing_ them! They went flying, right out the windows and towards the empty courtyard below.

"No..."

_"I love you, Scott. Scott McCall."_

"NO!"

With a roar of pure agony that he can already hear echoing through the school and beyond, he collapses to the ground. He lays curled up on the spot where their desks sat only moments before, reliving every shy smile, ever embarrassing moment, every run for his life, every fight that he fought... It's like it's stuck on loop, playing over and over in his head, and against his will, he finds himself reliving the moment she breathes her last, in his arms.

He sees the shine in her eyes. The light and warmth as she smiles through bloodstained lips at him, telling him how proud she is of him, and how much she loves him. The smell of her blood, the dizzying sound of the heart's slowing beats.

He knows Kira and Isaac are watching them. In hindsight, he feels bad for such a public display, that probably only hurts them more. Kira, who he's kissed and slept beside, only to realize that he's still in love with Allison. Isaac who was..._something_ with Allison, forced to watch and hear her admitting her love to Scott.

The sheer force of the pain that hits him is staggering. It leaves him breathless.

Allison is _gone_.

She's never coming back.

She's... She's just _gone_!

"Allison..."

_"I love you, Scott."_

He lies there, knowing just how alone he is, for the time being, at least, and lets himself break down in tears all over again.

He tells himself, over and over, that if he'd just been a _little_ bit faster! If he'd just been a _little bit_ stronger! Or smarter! Maybe he could have outsmarted the nogitsune and saved her. Maybe he could have saved them _all_!

But it doesn't matter, because it's already too late.

Allison's gone.

Isaac's severely injured. He won't talk to Scott to tell him how bad it is, but he can smell the blood, and there's a lot of it. Add to that the fact that a silently agonized Derek has to all but carry him off the bloodstained battlefield...

Kira barely said more than six words to him, beyond 'I'm going home' and 'I'm sorry'. Not that he's _tried_ to talk to her, but still... He can tell the damage is done.

Argent is missing.

Stiles is dying, comatose at the moment. He feels bad for not being by his best friend's side, but he knows Lydia's there, so Stiles isn't alone. And he'll man up. He'll do what he has to, to keep from losing anyone else, but he just needs this moment.

Lydia's inconsoleable.

If he'd just been faster...stronger... If he'd just-

_"I'm proud of you. I'm proud of us."_

He feels a presence, but the scent is one he knows and trusts. He closes his eyes, remembering the sweet smile she gives him.

_"I love you, Scott."_

He _howls_!

**Written** : 3:10am Monday, March 24, 2014

**Note** : Okay, so this feels a bit all over the place. Again, this is me attempting to write in the middle of the morning, half asleep, and my first attempt at a canon POV from Teen Wolf. I'm usually far more comfortable with OC POVs.

Hope you like it.

Read and Review please.

Thank you.

'Kitten


End file.
